


A Twist in The Tail

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the lake scene in 10.04. Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The surface of the lake rippled gently, the sun's rays dappling the lazy crests to liquid silver.  
The waters were oblivious to the two men who sat amicably on her bank, apparently no different to the many who came to find a moment of peace and tranquillity away from their hectic daily lives.  
But they weren't.  
Just like her, they were a force of nature, entwined so tightly body and soul that nothing or nobody could separate them.  
For brief intervals they might lose their way but like two two magnetic poles they were irresistibly attracted to one other.  
:  
Sam had freed his brother from his demon-ness and though the Mark of Cain on his fore-arm meant Dean was not completely free from its influence, for now Sam was satisfied.  
He had Dean back. When the future threw something new at them, they'd deal.  
:  
:  
Dean stretched out an arm and cupped the back of his brother's neck.  
“Thanks Sammy. Thanks for coming for me.”  
Sam nodded. Each time it happened, each time he lost his big brother, he swore he'd let the natural order take its course; just to do the exact opposite.  
“Dean....”  
:  
Dean stood up, coming to stand in front of Sam, his tall figure blocking out the sun.  
He bent to kiss his brother's lips and as always, Sam felt the heat rising in his loins.  
He closed his eyes, better to immerse himself in the thrill of Dean's lips on his, the thought of where the kiss would lead filling him with anticipation.  
It had been months, months in which he'd tried everything to rescue him, but most of all he'd missed this, missed the love of his big brother, his hands possessively on his body, his kisses.  
:  
He felt Dean gently pull off his sunglasses, dropping them to the ground so allowing him to deepen the kiss, and Sam's entire being rose to meet his sibling's touch.  
This wasn't right, they'd debated it a thousand times, but as the tides were dragged inexorably back and forth by the gravity of the moon, he and Dean were pulled to each other, helpless to resist.  
:  
Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, his lips changing direction to give their attention to Sam's neck.  
Sam's eyes remained closed, better to enjoy the wash of pleasure spreading through him, so relaxed that he hardly heard the words Dean was whispering against his neck.  
:  
"You know you belong to me Sammy, Don't you? I was only playing, waiting for you to come to me, to try and save me, but you can't little brother. If you hadn't found me, I'd have come for you.”  
:  
A chill went through Sam. What the hell was Dean saying?  
His eyes opened to find the black ones of his big brother staring down at him.  
“We're gonna have great fun together, Sammy,“ Dean smirked. “Just you and me, forever.”  
Sam looked up horrified, yet he couldn't stop the traitorous thrill that streaked though him.  
:  
“If you enjoyed sucking that bitch Ruby's blood, just think how sweet mine will be. It's a perfect match. Nothing like keeping it all in the family, eh baby!”

Dean's arms strengthened around him, while Sam struggled vainly against his brother's superior strength.  
Dean smiled down at him.  
“You're gonna love it, Sam. We're gonna have such a good time, little brother.”  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any intention of writing a second chapter but it kinda wrote itself! Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and left kudos.:)

:  
:  
:

“You're gonna love it, Sam. We're gonna have such a good time, little brother.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:  
Those words were the last he heard before a nick at the base of his throat sent him into oblivion.  
:  
Sam's senses began slowly to re-emerge from the darkness, cluing him in on his surroundings.  
His back told him he was lying on something soft, his hearing chipped in to reveal the silence of his surroundings broken only by the off-key rendering of 'Smoke on the Water', and his fluttering eye-lids allowed him to view the expanse of white ceiling above.  
:  
He tried to bring his hands to his head throbbing dully in the aftermath of whatever drug Dean had used to knock him out, but they wouldn't comply, perhaps because they were securely fixed to each side of what he now assumed to be a bed.

“You awake at last, sleepyhead?” Dean chuckled.  
Sam turned his head cautiously to find his brother standing by the bed.  
:  
“Dean.. Come on, man...” Sam rasped, his dry throat not allowing him to put any force behind the words.  
“It's okay, Sammy,” Dean soothed, dribbling some water between hiis sibling's parched lips.  
“You'll feel a lot better soon. Don't try to pull free, you'll only hurt yourself.”

Sam ignored his words and yanked at his tethers but he understood he was going nowhere, not unless Dean let him.  
Dean waited until Sam stopped his ineffectual struggling, then passed a hand through his little brother's hair, pushing the unruly locks out of his eyes.  
:  
“Dean please.“ Sam tried a different approach. “It doesn't have to be like this. Let me help you. There has to be a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain. This isn't you Dean,” he pleaded turning his most sincere puppy-eyed gaze on his brother, hoping there was still a part of Dean that would respond to it.  
“You're so adorable with those eyes, baby, that I could almost fall for them and set you free, but not this time, little brother,” Dean smirked.“Though I appreciate the effort.”  


“Why have you brought me here?”  
“ It's time for your first dose of demon blood, Sammy.”  
:  
At the words Sam started to struggle again.  
He knew it was useless but what Dean was going to do scared the crap out of him. The memory of the highs he'd reached on Ruby's blood was still there and Sam was terrified it'd take very little to addict him a second time.

Dean did nothing to stop his struggles, letting him tire himself out.  
And when all Sam had to show for it were bleeding wrists, his eyes glazed over. Whatever Dean was going to do to him, he couldn't stop it. He was at his big brother's mercy.

“I'm begging you, Dean for all there is between us, love, brotherhood, family, whatever; don't do this.”  
“Shh, Sammy,” Dean consoled him. “Everything's gonna be fine.” 

He unbuttoned Sam's shirt, running a hand over the taut chest, stopping to play with the nipples, admiring again the beautiful body of his brother.

“I know you want to save me Sam, but you can't.  
I'm not a demon because I was tortured in Hell or because I'm possessed. I'm still me. I just see things differently now. There's no way to change me back, no exorcism or miraculous cure. This is who I am now, who I'll be for eternity, and you're the only one I want to share that eternity with.  
My blood will keep you as young as you are now. We'll be together for ever.”  
:  
"No, Dean! I don't know what the blood will do to me second time around. If you love me as you say, don't turn me into a monster.”  
“Sorry Sammy, but its the only way. I'm too selfish to live without you. You remember when you were trying to get me out of my deal with the crossroads demon?  
“Yeah. So?”  
“You were willing to turn into a zombie like Doc. Benton just to keep me company in my immortality. What's so different about this?” Dean asked.  
:  
“It just is! “ Sam yelled, panicking. “Feeding me demon blood is going to turn me evil. Then you can't force me to drink it. I won't!”  
“Didn't expect you to,“ Dean declared. “I know what a stubborn little shit you are, so until you get the hots for it again, I'm gonna give it to you intravenously.”  
:  
Sam stared in horror as a stand appeared beside the bed with a half-pint bag of blood attached.  
No, Dean, please......”  
Sam tried to lift his ass off the bed but it was the futile act of a person who knew there was nothing he could do to avoid the inevitable.  
The way he was laid out and tied down allowed him only a minimum of movement.  
:  
Dean secured his arm so Sam couldn't jar it and dislodge the needle, then quickly found Sam's vein. With a grunt of satisfaction he gently slipped the needle in.  
“There you go, Sammy. Just relax and let big brother help you along.”  
:  
He climbed onto the bed and straddled his baby brother's legs, ignoring Sam's curses and laments, and unbuckling his jeans, he pulled down his boxers.  
:  
Sam's cock lay nestled there, soft and inviting. Dean fondled it, marvelling at its perfection, memory of how it grew to fullness when Sam was aroused. Right now his baby brother was scared but Dean knew how to make him feel better. He played with it, paying no attention to Sam's angry supplications to stop.  
He took the heavy balls in his hand, satisfied as they tensed and tightened at his touch.  
:  
Sam could complain all he wanted, and his brother was giving it his best shot, keeping up a litany of “Stop it, Dean. Let me go. Don't do this!” but his cock under Dean's expert hand was filling out.  
:  
He chuckled, bent and slipped his mouth over it, causing Sam to hitch and temporarily quieten.  
It had been months since he'd had his brother, but there had been other things to attend to.  
Crowley had shared a lot of little details with him thinking Dean might become his minion, details that Dean had stored away. But Dean was nobody's minion!  
:  
He'd considered going back for Sam, but he'd been curious to see just how Sam would react to his disappearance. Sam had come for him, hoping to save him and Dean had been more than gratified. by his brother's concern and by what he'd been willing to do to get him back.  
:  
He glanced up at the bag of blood, it was gradually emptying  
The taste of the cock in his mouth was delightful. It was Sam's and he was going to give his little brother one of his best blow-jobs ever.  
It would pep up the rush of the blood.  
:  
He licked the little slit on top, gratified when Sam's hips pushed up, wanting Dean to take it all in.  
Dean obliged. Anything for Sammy.  
But he had every intention of drawing things out. Sam wasn't going to orgasm until the last drop of blood dripped into his veins.  
He drew back, leaving the cock bobbing unattended, and went to stand by the the bed.  
:  
He looked down at Sam, smirking when he saw his face.  
Sammy was getting high on the blood, most of which had now entered his system; his eyes were two slits, his pupils blown. With the cock which bobbed rock-hard from Sammy's groin and his body tied down on the bed, Dean believed he'd never seen anything so erotic.

He crowed inwardly. Sam was getting high on HIS blood. A tsunami of jealously washed over him at the idea that Ruby had seen his brother like this. He wished he could bring her back just to torture her for having touched Sam.  
:  
His brother had sucked blood directly from her and Dean's cock erupted into life at the thought of Sam sucking the red liquid from him.  
“Soon, Sammy,” he whispered, caressing his brother's hair. “Soon I'll be feeding you little brother.”  
He pulled out his cock and stroked it, pumping himself to rapid orgasm at the idea of what was to come.

He cleaned up summarily and waited until the blood had almost entirely dripped away, before saddling Sam again. 

He took the cock between his lips and brought Sam to orgasm just as the bag emptied, keeping hold until the last drops of cum filled his mouth and Sam moaned and mewed beneath him.  
He swallowed it all down. He had fed Sam his blood, and Sam had counter-exchanged with milky liquid of his own.  
:  
He slipped off the bed and drew the needle from Sam's arm  
His brother's eyes were closed, a beatific expression on his face.

“Hey there Francis. You still with us? “ he smirked running a hand over Sam's cheek  
Sam licked his dry lips but didn't open his eyes.  
“Come on, look at me. It wasn't that bad, was it? You look as if you enjoyed it. My blood's the best on the market. Produced exclusively for you!” he grinned.  
:  
Instead Sam opened his eyes to gaze up at him sadly. “Please, Dean. I'll stay with you if you want, but just.... don't do this.”  
“Sorry Sammy. You don't get a vote. If the blood doesn't kick in today, it will tomorrow. I got all the time in the world and before long so will you, baby brother.”  


: The End.


End file.
